Reformation
by Kurleetop
Summary: The Jedi Order has been fighting the Sith, but the most dangerous enemy is something beyond comprehension. Abeloth is still out in the galaxy and the only way to rid it of her is the Dagger of Mortis. An object that hasn't been seen since the Clone Wars. Will it be found in time to stop Abeloth?
1. The Call

**1- The Call:**

She felt it. The push. The desire for her to stay away. The Force did not want her. She was not welcome. They would defeat her. It showed her that. The ones would return.

~O~

The Force called to her. She rolled around in her bunk. She felt it. She needed to go. _But go where?_ She knew where. In her mind's eye, a ring of dark holes, eyes perhaps, surrounded her.

Sweating, she sat up in her bunk, Angie perking up next to her and bearing her sharp teeth. The door hissed open and Leia Solo stepped inside. "Alanna? What is it?"

Alanna looked her grandmother in the eye. "Grandma… We have to go."

Alarmed, Leia moved to sit next to the child. "Where, sweetheart?"

Alanna shook her head. "The Force. It's calling me there."

She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the presence that seemed to be calling her. She discovered it to not be a presence at all. It was more of a nexus. A nexus centered in… _in_ … The Chrelythiumn System. That was it! "The Chrelythiumn System I think.."

Leia hugged her granddaughter and nodded. "Alright honey. I'll tell your grandpa to set course right away."

~O~

Luke spun in the pilots chair to face Ben. "Son, are you paying any attention? We need to focus on our approach."

When Ben did not respond, Luke reached out into the Force and prodded at his son's presence. Ben seemed unnaturally distant. "Ben!"

Luke said again, reaching over to squeeze his son's shoulder this time. Ben shook his head and looked up at Luke, a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. "Dad, we can't land here. I know where we need to go."

He reached over his father and pulled up on the yolk, sending the ship into a steep incline away from the blue and green orb below. He began punching coordinates to the outer edges of the Chrelythiumn System into the navicomp. Puzzled Luke said, "Ben! Stop that! Our contact said they may have something to help us kill Abeloth! "

Ben shook his head and pointed to the planet below them. "This? Dad, this is not the answer to Abeloth. I know it isn't. You're going to have to trust me," He sighed and when he looked up and saw the confusion on Luke's face, sighed again, "I saw Alanna, Dad. Vestara," He nearly spat the name, "And I stood alongside her. We killed Abeloth. "

Luke silently nodded, perhaps skeptical, but not showing it, and pushed the yolk forward, sending the Jade Shadow into hyperspace once again.

~O~

Vestara Khai sat, cross-legged in the center of the Sith Meditation Sphere. A tremor racked her body and she gasped as the orange-red surface of Ship vanished and Alanna Solo, the Hapen Chum Da, the 'Jedi Queen', appeared standing in front of her. She stood tall and regal in a shimmering blue gown. Slowly, she stretched a hand out to Vestara, who rose quickly, but did not take the woman- Alanna- bowed her head and pivoted around. She began to walk away. "Wait." Vestara took a breath, unsure how Ship would react to this next statement and knowing he would be aware of the vision, "What do you need?"

A smile came to Alanna's lips and she nodded. Vestara blinkedand found herself back inside the ancient Sith Meditation Sphere. She rubbed one palm against the 'veiny' surface of its interior as she sat down. "Ship. Go."

~O~

A/N: Hey there everyone! This is set after the end of Apocalypse (FOTJ series), which is sadly no longer cannon. I'm super excited to work on this and if you guys have any ideas please do let me know (PM or comment!) and I will most definitely take your suggestions into consideration. If you've got any questions, let me know as well! Enjoy!


	2. Arrival

**1- Arrival**

The stars streaked past the Millennium Falcon at a dizzying speed. Alanna watched as Han pulled the throttle back. Nothing. There was nothing. Alanna didn't understand. _This WAS where the Force told her to go wasn't it?_ She chewed her bottom lip and her reddish- brown brows furrowed. Angie growled nearby and instinctively, Alanna reached a hand down to comfort her. An alarm began to blink, signaling some sort of damage to the ship. Han sighed and grabbed a toolbox from under the control board. Leia followed him, pausing as he mussed Alanna's hair and said, "We'll be right back kid."

Their footfalls rang in the cockpit, but grew softer as they moved further away. Alanna looked down at Angie and smiled sadly. She had disappointed her family, the Jedi. What would they do now? No more than two seconds after she had had the thought, a bright flash of white light shone through the viewport and Alanna screamed. Han and Leia came running, but upon stepping foot into the cockpit, they gasped and froze.

The three Solos stood, frozen on their ship for what seemed like hours. When they came to their senses, they began checking themselves for injuries. Han was the first to rise from the ground and frowned as he looked out the transparasteel viewport. Leia joined him and gasped. They moved to Alanna, who was still curled up in the copilot's chair and blinking repeatedly. She sat, as still as stone, and blinked. Han crouched down and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

His voice was soft, unlike anyone except his own children and family had ever heard it. There was a shakiness uncommon to him. Alanna blinked again and gasped. She shot to her feet and bolted to the exit ramp. Repeatedly hitting the control panel to lower the ramp, she bounced, clearly anxious about something. Han and Leia caught up quickly and followed as she sprinted down the ramp and towards a small stone building on a nearby hill. It was rather stout and had a wide ramp slowly sloping up to it. The sun was rising far behind the building, creating a halo of colors. The dawn was cool and Leia paused for a brief moment to take it in.

Alanna reached the top of the ramp long before Han or Leia and began prying at the circular stone slab that had been slid into place. Han ran up behind her and pulled her back while Leia lifted the slab away with the Force. It rolled to the side and Alanna broke free of Han's grasp. Han reached for her again, but Leia intercepted his hands. "Han, wait. I think she's onto something.."

Leia moved cautiously into the building and found Alanna kneeling before a rectangular panel on the floor. It was longer than the average body, but roughly as wide. Leia lifted this up as well. Han raised his blaster and aimed at the hole. "Princess, if something comes jumping out of there.."

Leia didn't respond, instead waved him to silence. He moved closer to the other two and saw what was inside the compartment.

~O~

The Jade Shadow exited hyperspace with an impressively smooth transition. Ben smiled, but quickly frowned. "Dad..? Something's wrong."

Luke's footsteps became louder and louder as he got closer to the cockpit. He handed Ben a cup of caf before sitting down. "I don't see the problem Ben. Everything seems fine. Nothing on the scanners…" He paused, "Ah. I see. Nothing here."

Ben nodded and ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Yeah. Nothing. There was supposed to be… something… here. A-A.. well it looked like a planet…"

Luke laughed despite himself. "A planet is a pretty hard thing to miss, Ben. "

Ben rolled his eyes. "I kno-"  
His retort was cut off as a white light engulfed the ship and everything seemed to freeze.

~O~

Vestara Khai sat, cross-legged, on a mat that seemed to be produced out of the same material as the ship itself. Her eyes were shut as she meditated. She could sense the excitement in the Sith Meditation sphere as they grew closer to the destination. She felt the deceleration of Ship and opened her eyes. Outside the blue tinted viewport was nothing. Ship spoke to her within her mind, "I believe you said we would find something here. Have you lied to me? Is this some kind of wild karanac chase?"

She hissed and rather angrily said, "I am not wrong. There is something here. I can feel it. Do not doubt me."

The vessel complied and moved forward as if to search for this, this thing that the Sith girl seemed to sense. Its astonishment echoed through her mind as it came to an immediate halt. She cursed at the vessel, but shortly was basked in a white light that seemed to penetrate the ship itself. She gasped and tried to move closer to the viewport, but found herself unable to move. She stood in the light for so very long before the world went dark.

 **A/N: Hey there! Okay, so I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but for every follow/favorite I get on this story, one update will go up (Maybe not immediately, but shortly after). Please keep reading and enjoy! 3**


	3. Discoveries

**1- Discoveries**

Ben began to stir. Sunlight pooled on the cockpit floor as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he found his dad, who was still unconscious, in the pilot's seat next to him. He stretched, his spine popping, and rose to wake Luke.

Shortly thereafter, the two men had put the ramp down and exited the vessel. Luke stretched out in the Force. Something wasn't right. He filled his presence with caution and looked over at Ben, who was studying a large rock that seemed to have fallen from the sky. "Ben, do you have any idea where we are?"

Ben looked his father over, "What? Why should I know?"

Luke chuckled. "You're the one who had the vision, remember?"

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. He slid into a seated position and opened himself to the Force. He could sense a few familiar presences nearby. _Alanna? Aunt Leia? Uncle Han?_ He opened his eyes and looked at his dad. "Dad! Aunt Leia and Uncle Han are here!"

Luke's surprise flashed in the Force before he suppressed it. Ben spoke, "And they brought Alanna."

Ben closed his eyes, but did not sit. He reached out in the Force, but while he could feel the others, he could not touch their presences. Luke seemingly had the same problem. Slightly frustrated, Luke spoke, "Ben, you never told me. What are we here for?"

Ben rubbed his neck and blushed slightly. "I-um… I don't know, but it's that way."

He pointed in the direction of a tall mountain. A temple-like structure stood atop it. Luke sighed and nodded before beginning to walk. Ben stared for a second, but quickly caught up with his father.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but Ben couldn't tell. The sun never seemed to move from the center of the sky. Its warmth wasn't stifling, however. It was soft and comforting. He wondered if this planet had any nights or how long its days were. They were almost to the top of the mountain when the sun began to rapidly set. Luke looked out over the cliffs and flat lands below and to either side. There was no one in sight, but a darkness set over him that was more than a lack of light. The dark side wrapped itself around Luke and Ben like a cold, clammy hand. Ben shuddered. He reached out, feeling Leia and Alanna's surprise and confusion as well as something else. _Two._ Two new presences. _Vestara Khai._ Vestara had arrived with Ship. Of course she would have felt the call. A young woman so strong in the Force, in the dark side, would have of course felt drawn to this strange place. Luke sighed and placed a strong, calloused hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben. Let's keep going."

He nodded, not bothering to reply and turned to continue climbing.

~O~

Han Solo nearly stumbled backwards at the sight of the girl in the floor. She was not decomposing, which was fortunate. That was one smell he did not need nor want to encounter. Instead, she had been nearly perfectly preserved. Her green hair reaching down nearly to her backside, her pale skin still had a soft glow, as if she was a normal girl merely sleeping, and her white gown reaching and nearly covering her feet with gold embroidery throughout it. She was beautiful, but she was dead. He looked at her hands, they looked as if she should be holding something. Alanna and Leia seemed frozen in shock for a brief moment, but Alanna reached down and touched the woman. Before Han could argue, she gasped and her whole body tensed. Quickly, she relaxed and, shaking, looked from Leia to Han. He watched her warily. "Grandpa… There is a… a…" She struggled for a word, "Temple, on a mountain. We need to go there."

Han sighed and nodded. He ran out of the tomb with wife and granddaughter close on his heels. The darkness felt sticky and needy, unlike the light. He began powering up the Falcon and Alanna and Leia took their respective seats. The ship rose off the ground and sped towards the temple in the mountains.

Once they were off the ground, it wasn't hard to see where they were going. Han was about to set the ship down when he noticed two figures climbing the side of the mountain. He pulled up and dropped down to see who they were and what they may be doing. _Luke and Ben?_ He lowered the boarding ramp and used the repulsers to keep them at a steady altitude as the two leaped aboard. Moments later, they found themselves in the cramped cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

"Hey kid! What're you doing way out here?" Han said to Luke, a crooked smile splitting his face.

"We're looking for… something." Luke rolled his eyes and laughed, gesturing at Ben, "This one has no clue."

Han chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds familiar. Let's set down here, shall we? We can compare notes."

~O~

Vestara had woken up not long before Ship landed on a plateau in this strange place. The night air felt welcoming and was woven with the dark side's energy. She scanned the horizon for anything that could show her why she was called here. She stopped upon seeing a tall temple in the distance. A small halo of light seemed to come from inside the walls of one specific area. She frowned and reached out in the Force. She sensed the Skywalkers and Solos and cursed. Lifting a rock from the mountainside, she hurled It over the edge. Ben would never forgive her. Not after what she had done. Neither would the Solos. She had personally hurt every one of the people that she knew she had to go meet. Cursing under her breath, she boarded Ship once again and ordered him to head to the temple.

 **A/N: Hey again! So this one is all thanks to** **crawler123!** **I don't know if the next bit will be out too soon or not though. I've been really busy and had a semi-serious case of writer's block. If you have any suggestions, comment or PM me!**


End file.
